


38

by cardinalwrites



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Dean's Birthday, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, season 12 hiatus, spn coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardinalwrites/pseuds/cardinalwrites
Summary: Castiel can use his grace for a lot of things, and that include sending things to people when they're far away





	

He felt it before he saw it.

Standing on the edge of the rickety old prison bed, flickering in and out like some thing out of those damn Harry Potter movies, was a small piece of pie with a candle bright resting on top, it’s edges moving in and out in the blue essence Dean had come to love.

He stared at it for a few moments as the pie stabilized. He knew he couldn’t eat it, but that never stopped him from trying to before, usually when the one conjuring the pie in question was in the room to see it. Dean always loved making him smile at that…

“See even now you didn’t let me miss my birthday, Cas,” he whispered to the cold room, the first words he’d said ever since Sam and he got separated more than six weeks ago. “Always give me grace pie, and that’s still the weirdest sentence I’ve ever said.”

He swore he heard a chuckle in the echo of the flame that shined a bright blue now, the connection full and stable. 

 _You say that every year, Dean._  He heard Castiel’s voice say, a whisper made loud in that quiet room.

“And every year you use up a piece of your grace to do it all over again.” Dean felt himself smile. It was weird, smiling after so long.  _38 years…_ He didn’t think he’d live past his twenties. He probably wouldn’t have if it wasn’t for the very angel that was still finding a way to send him a goddamn present.

_I’m close, Dean. I will see you soon, and when I do you’ll be able to eat that piece of pie._

Dean laughed. “That thought’s tempting to keep me going, but I’m gonna cash my present in on seeing you holding the pie instead.”

_I look forward to it._

**Author's Note:**

> You can find/reblog this entry (and a little fan art as well) [here](http://cardinalwrites.tumblr.com/post/156333484594/happy-38th-birthday-you-hunting-dork-he-felt-it)
> 
> Also, say hi on [tumblr!](http://www.cardinalwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
